


Seyda Neen

by daedric princess of madness (actualbastila)



Series: Life and Times of the Nerevarine [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Swearing, Two Shot, Violence, inclusion of fanmade mods, jac - Freeform, seyda neen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbastila/pseuds/daedric%20princess%20of%20madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks. That's how long she spent there; in that sleepy, sad little town.</p><p>Installment I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, for those that have read/are currently reading my other Morrowind stuff, this is a different story. Which has nothing to do with Ulina Therayn, due to being set in another continuity - although I will include Julan's storyline at some point, just differently. Not publishing on FFN...At least for now, anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer for the entire story:  
> \- Morrowind and The Elder Scrolls series are the property of Bethesda Softworks.  
> \- Jasmine and any characters associated with her mod are the property of Jac. Download information on series page.  
> \- Avia Sonnet is mine.

_“In the waning years of the  
Third Era of Tamriel,  
A prisoner born on a certain day  
To uncertain parents was sent  
Under guard, without explanation, to Morrowind,  
Ignorant of the role she was  
To play in that nation's history…” – _ Morrowind opening sequence _._

* * *

 

_ _

* * *

 

**One**

_Seyda Neen, 31 st of Last Seed, 3E 427._

The sun began to set over Vvardenfell, causing the once bright, blue skies to look seemingly fiery. Avia sat by the edge of the water, despite knowing of the risks involved. She knew the risks. She had been in Seyda Neen for two weeks since she had been freed, and she knew enough from listening to locals _and_ adventurers alike had to say; Seyda Neen was the Swamp Fever capital of the world. Needless to say, trudging through the murky waters was a bad idea. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the view.

Avia was only doing this because she was putting off the inevitable. She did find this town particularly boring, but it was quiet and she figured for awhile – after what she had been through – she needed some quiet.

But now it was becoming a bit too much for her.

Two weeks. That's how long she spent there; in that sleepy, sad little town. Before she was arrested, Avia spent most of her time doing her work in the Fighter’s Guild. To the point where Modryn Oreyn suggested on a regular basis that she overworked herself. And that was odd to hear, coming from him. Although she didn’t believe him. She never really believed Ana on the matter, either. She longed for adventure. She wanted to explore, and for it to be on her own pace. At least, she _did_ anyway. She had no idea who she even was anymore.

This was ridiculous. Back in Cyrodiil, she was facing Tolls, Ogres, and all sorts of beasts. Now she was creeped out because she had one weird dream while on the boat from Cyrodiil, and because she was asked to see one old man at the Emperor’s request.

What was _wrong_ with her?

However, while she knew she had a deadline in which she needed to see this old man (which she had promptly missed), at least Avia had an excuse. She was helping the people of Seyda Neen – and quite frankly, she would say that they needed it and anyone who said otherwise had no soul. The most helpful thing she may have ended up doing was help put an end to the theories regarding the missing Taxman and actually making his death a known fact.

But whether or not this old man…Caius Cosades…would actually consider that to be a worthy excuse for her delay remained to be seen.

* * *

_Fire. Ash. Storms everywhere. Avia blinked, trying to keep the dust out of her eyes, until she realized that it didn’t seem to be real at all._

_“They have taken you from the Imperial City's prison, first by carriage and now by boat…”_

_Avia turned around once she heard that voice, but there didn’t seem to be anyone in sight._

_She was going insane._

_“Who are you?”_

_Whoever was speaking to her didn’t seem to hear her. That, or they didn’t care. They merely continued.  
“…to the east…to Morrowind. Fear not, for I am watchful.”_

_That didn’t exactly boost Avia’s confidence.  
“You have been chosen."_

_“Wake up…_ WAKE UP!”

* * *

Avia fell back into the grass, letting strands of it fall into her short, brown hair. It was getting dark. Soon, she would turn in. Elone would likely chastise her for staying in Seyda Neen longer than she already had. Elone – a Redguard and a mostly retired scout, had taken to the small town in the swamps, but for some reason didn’t want Avia to remain any longer, citing it as a place in the middle of nowhere.

“But you, dear,” Elone had said one day as they sat amongst the regulars in Arrille’s Tradehouse, “you have places to go and people to see. You’re much too talented for us folk.”

But granted, if what Avia had heard of the rest of Morrowind was true, the native Dunmer would eat her alive. The native Dunmer sounded like the most xenophobic, bigoted morons in Tamriel. And worst yet, they hated Imperials more than anyone else. And Avia happened to be an Imperial. At least Seyda Neen, unbearably quiet as it was, wasn’t a haven for bigotry.

The door to the Tradehouse made the usual, creaking noise it did, and Avia’s eyes set themselves upon Arrille. He smirked slightly, which didn’t surprise her in the least.

“Evening, Avia,” he began. “Still haven’t packed your bags yet?”

“Still haven’t fixed this damn door yet?” Avia returned, as a clever way of not directly responding to the Altmer’s question. Arrille said nothing else on the matter, and merely directed her upstairs.

Much to Avia’s surprise, she wasn’t chastised by Elone for remaining one more day. Instead, her new friend seemed noticeably nervous.

“Made any plans to leave Seyda Neen yet?” Elona asked, before handing Avia a glass of ale. Avia took a sip, before placing the steel tankard back down.

“Not yet,” Avia said. This merely caused Elone to smirk slightly, before Elone’s smirk disappeared and was replaced with a strained look.

“Then I have a favor I need to ask you,” Elone told her. Avia raised an eyebrow, but seemingly intrigued by this, she decided to hear her out. After everything Elone had done for her during the past two weeks, Avia owed her. She would do her a favor, so long as it was within reason of course.

“I have…a friend,” Elone began. “Her name is Jasmine. She is...a friend and fellow Redguard, Avia. She came to Vvardenfell about a year ago I believe, and built a house just outside of town. She guides visitors and helps me with small tasks.”

Avia shrugged.

“How come I haven’t met her yet, then? If she…guides visitors?”

Elone frowned.

“See, that’s the problem. I haven't heard from her lately, and I'm starting to get worried. Please…before you leave, keep an eye out for her and let me know if you find her.”

Avia nodded. Even if she never found Jasmine, it wasn’t so much to ask to simply look out for her.

* * *

_“...now,” Ergalla continued, “I was told your name was Avia Sonnet. Imperial. Age twenty-four. You would be from Cyrodiil, but no one was able to put a finger on_ where. _Can you tell me?”_

_Avia snorted._

_“Were you referring to my place of birth or where I was living?”_

_Ergalla retained the same bored expression, but his answer surprised Avia nonetheless._

_“Why not both?”_

_“Well, see…I have_ no _idea where I was born,” Avia told him. Ergalla nodded, and then pulled out quill, writing on a piece of parchment as she spoke. “But I was tossed back and forth from the Bravil Orphanage and a few families who never kept me longer than…maybe a year.”_

_“That’s rough,” Ergalla commented, though Avia thought he didn’t sound as if he meant it, so she ignored it and continued._

_“As to where I lived? Everywhere. I travelled a lot. Came with the job.”_

_“Ah,” Ergalla nodded. “Now, I was told you were born under a certain sign. That would be?”_

_“Since when do people like you care about a prisoner’s birth sign?”_

_“Just answer the question, Miss Sonnet. I don’t have all day.”_

_“Fine. The Apprentice, then.”_

_Avia had been born on (or at least around) the tenth of Sun’s Height. At least, according to Isolde Gregorich, the matron of the Bravil Orphanage at the time. It was one of many policies to take newborn children to the Chapel to have the child tested to see their date of birth. Ergalla began to shake his quill whilst muttered profanities under his breath. Probably because the ink had stopped flowing onto the page freely. When it started working again, he wrote a few things and then began to ask more questions._

_“What was your occupation prior to being arrested?”_

_“I was a Journeyman in the Fighter’s Guild.”_

_“Ah, I guess that explains why you travelled a lot, then.”_

_“It does kind of come with the job. They send you here, there and everywhere. But the pay was good.”_

_“Well, I daresay such skills will come in handy in a land like this…”_

_“There’s no use for them now. I’m a prisoner.”_

_Ergalla raised an eyebrow._

_“You weren’t told?”_

_“Told_ what?”

_“You’re being released. Here. By the Emperor’s orders.”_

What?

_Avia tried not to look confused. Surely this was some sort of joke?_

_“Hold up…_ the _Emperor?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“This is a joke, right?” Avia turned away from Ergalla slightly, trying to stifle her laughter, before she turned back to face him. “Well, if it is, it’s not funny.”_

_“It’s not Jester’s Day, Sonnet, so I have no reason to joke with you.”_

_Ergalla then stamped a piece of paper._

_“Take this to the Captain when you get your release fee.”_

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day when Avia decided to go exploring the surrounding area, taking a decent amount of supplies with her. The air was sticky and hot. Avia expected it was likely to rain the next day, or perhaps even later that evening. But for now, the sunshine was somewhat enjoyable. It was no Gold Coast, what with swamps everywhere but at least it wasn’t cold. Avia hated the cold.

Eventually, she came across a small cave near the town. Was this the smuggler’s cave Eldafire mentioned? Didn’t Arrille mention it too? Avia decided to take a closer look.

The smuggler’s attacked her on sight. She expected that, but they were nothing she couldn’t handle. No worse than the bandits, marauders and highwaymen she dealt with on a regular basis back in Cyrodiil. But Avia was horrified when she saw the slave pen, and vowed to free them all. One of the slaver’s had a key. Avia could only hazard a guess as to what it was for. She unlocked the cage door and came across two Argonians, a Khajiit and a young Redguard girl who looked the worse for wear. One of the Argonians was tending to the girl. Avia couldn’t help but notice that she seemed tired. And thin. It was like she hadn’t eaten in days.

And that wasn’t even the _worst_ of it.

“Oh, _shit,”_ she whispered.

Without another word, she quickly unlocked the door. It almost swung into her face. The slaves began to look towards her expectedly.


	2. Two

**Two**

_Seyda Neen, 1 st of Hearthfire, 3E 427._

_Sellus Gravius had been_ beyond _unhelpful._

_He was the second person to mention that had mention that the Emperor himself had ordered her release and yet he either didn’t know much about the subject, or he refused to tell her more than she needed to know. In the end, he gave her a large, brown package with instructions to find a man named Caius Cosades in the city of Balmora. There was a catch; she had a deadline up until the end of the month to do so._

_Avia sighed. Over the past few months she felt as if she had seen quite enough. First she served two years in prison, and now there was this. She slumped against the rough, stone wall of the census office, letting her fingers twist around a cheap looking ring she had found in the census office’s back garden. It was bronze, and encrusted with cheaply cut green gems. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Perhaps she would be able to sell it and make a small profit on it. The package had contained some gold for her, but it wasn’t much. What was a little more?_

_Only everything._

_That is, until she met Fargoth and decided to hand it over to him. At first, the annoying bastard was really easy to pity. She should have known better._

Idiot, idiot, idiot –

_Eventually, Avia made her way to the tradehouse, knowing full well that she looked ridiculous. She even thought she heard Arrille snigger as she stepped through those doors, and began bartering. She felt about as ridiculous as she knew she looked, but tried not to let it show. Honestly, she knew no one amongst these folk in what was seemingly nowhere-town would understand how she felt right now. She was an outsider._

_There was one person who_ might _understand what she was going through right now. And she hadn’t seen him since she had left the damn ship._

_She really needed a new set of armor. She felt_ naked _without her armor._

_Then, it wasn’t long after that that she met Elone._

* * *

 

“Will you free us?”

Avia turned from the two Argonian slaves (Avia hazarded a guess that the two might be related, but she didn’t want to make assumptions), the Khajiit, and this young Redguard woman, who was the first to open her mouth.

Avia was of two minds about this. Firstly, because from little she understood about Morrowind laws and culture, slavery was perfectly legal whereas in (most) other areas of Tamriel, the practice had been illegal since the Third Empire was established.

But then again, from what little she understood about Morrowind’s culture, they were exempt from a lot of things that the rest of the Empire had to deal with based on some ancient treaty.

But due to all of this, freeing slaves was _usually_ illegal. She didn’t want to get into trouble with the law in Morrowind – at least, not so soon anyway. She was being given a second chance; she should take advantage of it.

But on the other hand, these were slaves. _Slaves._ She knew if she were in their situation – which was being treated as nothing more than bugs to be squashed – she would want to be free, too. The icing on the cake was the look the Redguard girl gave her before she unlocked the shackles on all four of them. The Khajiit thanked her, and quickly retreated with the two Argonians, leaving them behind. Avia couldn’t really blame anyone for wanting to get out as soon as possible. Then, the Redguard turned to her with a weak smile. Avia held out the key and began to fiddle with the lock on the shackles. For some reason, it was harder to unlock this particular set, as it was older and rusty, but eventually, it cracked open. The girl looked up.

“Thank you,” she managed to say, although Avia gathered that it took her a great deal of effort to say. _Good_ gods, _she looks so dehydrated. I don’t envy her._ Avia knew she wasn’t without heart. She grabbed the leather water bottle she had tied to her side and handed it to the girl, who didn’t seem to think twice about taking it. When she had seemingly drunk all the water, she handed the bottle back to Avia. Avia looked the girl up and down.

“I don’t suppose your name is Jasmine?”

The girl looked momentarily shocked.

“Yes…” she shifted her eyes slightly. “Why?”

“Because Elone’s been worried about you,” Avia explained. This seemed to surprise Jasmine somewhat.

“You know Elone?”

“In a manner of speaking,” was all Avia said. There was no point going into that further. At least, not right now. Jasmine seemed to relax slightly.

“Can I ask you for _your_ name?” She asked. This took Avia aback somewhat, but she decided to comply. After all, she had just saved the girl’s life. The girl might end up feeling bad that she didn’t at least know her savior’s name. Avia knew; she had been in that position before herself.

“Avia,” she supplied. “Avia Sonnet.”

“Are you new to Morrowind, Avia?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Avia replied, before extending a hand to Jasmine and helping her off the ground. Jasmine seemed to have regained some of her strength, but still needed support as they exited the cave. Avia decided she would help this girl get to a seemingly safe location at the very least. What was she going to do, free the girl and abandon her? Absolutely not.

It was dusk by the time Avia and Jasmine left the cave. She listened attentively as Jasmine directed her to a small cottage on the outskirts of Seyda Neen. Avia had noticed it in the distance before, but hadn’t really paid it much mind until now. Jasmine kept a spare key in a plant pot outside her door. Avia tried not laugh at the idea. She could never imagine herself doing such a thing. Too dangerous and much too predictable…thieves would likely see it coming a mile away. But this was a safe enough area. Maybe Jasmine had faith that thieves would never spot her key, and only Elone would.

As soon as Jasmine unlocked the door, she turned to Avia with a smile.

“Thank you,” Jasmine said.

Avia raised an eyebrow.

“Do you need anymore help?” Avia asked. Jasmine quickly shook her head.

“No, no…not at all,” Jasmine insisted. “I’m…I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

_“You’re the one that prison ship brought in,” she heard a feminine voice begin. Avia looked up. What she was a kindly, middle-aged Redguard woman, wearing a set of leather armor (at least, it looked like leather to her anyway) and a kindly smile. She didn’t sound surprised to see Avia in the least, unlike seemingly everyone else._

_“Yeah,” she replied. “Seems everyone around here knows about me.”_

_The woman shrugged._

_“Seyda Neen’s a small town,” was what Avia got in response. “My name is Elone. I’m a scout.” This made a certain degree of sense to Avia. “And you would be?”_

_“Avia Sonnet,” Avia felt as if maybe she should state her occupation as Elone had. “Fighter.”_

Well, I _was_ anyway, _she thought silently. Elone eyed her curiously for a moment, before she spoke again._

_“Good,” Elone told her. “’cause out here, you need to be.”_

_Elone sure was blunt. But Avia liked honesty; honesty wasn’t as valued as if should be. Maybe she was no Jiub, but perhaps Elone_ could _be there for her._

_She’d have to wait and see._

_“You look exhausted,” Elone said, breaking her train of thought. “Perhaps you need a place to stay.”_

_Avia was about to protest, but Elone held out a hand, silencing her._

_“Oh, no. I insist, my dear.”_

* * *

Morning quickly arrived, with Avia getting ready to pack up her belongings and make her way to the city of Balmora. Between the nonsense with that bloody taxman, and then Jasmine, she decided maybe swamp country life wasn’t for her. It was mostly too quiet, but when something happened, it was huge. So she packed her new rucksack full of her newly acquired belongings, and left her bed mostly unmade. Elone would understand. Avia knew that the poor woman would be relieved to simply have her spare bedroom back.

However, as soon as she left her room, she set her eyes on a familiar face.

Jasmine looked much stronger and healthier than the first time Avia had set eyes on her. She was wearing armor, too. Albeit not the best armor, but Avia saw that and the weapon at her side and she couldn’t help but wonder as to what Jasmine’s intentions were.

“Morning, Avia,” Elone greeted. She held two hot mugs of what looked like tea. Avia wasn’t entirely sure. Then, Elone handed one to Jasmine. “If you need anything, you know where everything is.”

Avia chuckled.

“That I do,” she replied. She needed nothing. “I need nothing, save for directions to Balmora.”

Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

“To Balmora?” Jasmine asked. “Why would you want to travel _there?”_

“Because I’m sick of Seyda Neen, obviously,” Avia responded, which surprisingly caused the two other women to laugh. “I think someone gave them to me before, except I forgot.”

Elone tittered, before speaking.

“Good roads lead north from here to Balmora, passing Fort Pelagiad and Pelagiad village,” she explained. “From Balmora, roads lead north to Ald'ruhn trough the town of Caldera. It can be a long journey, and probably confusing to newcomers. I suggest you take the silt strider.”

This merely caused Avia to let out a hollow bark of laughter. In the two weeks she had been here, she had passed the silt strider port several times. Every time she passed it, she couldn’t help but feel horrified that people rode around in giant insects.

“If it’s a choice between walking on foot for a few hours and riding around in a fucking insect with hollowed out insides, I’ll take the former,” Avia stated flatly. She hated insects enough as it was, but this? This was overkill.

Elone chuckled again.

“You know, it _really_ isn’t that bad, Avia,” she said. “But whatever you choose to do, I have one suggestion.”

Avia leaned against the kitchen wall.

“And that would be…?”

“That Jasmine go with you,” Elone took a sip of her tea after she spoke. Avia exchanged looks with Jasmine. Jasmine surprised expression seemingly mirrored her own. Elone laughed, before quickly turning serious.

“No offense to you, Jasmine,” Avia began, before she turned back to Elone, “but _why?”_

“Morrowind can be a very dangerous place for newcomers. There’s safety in numbers…you two could look out for each other,” Elone explained. Avia was about to explain that she had travelled on her own before. She had been all over Cyrodiil, and some areas were more dangerous than others. Nibenay – where she grew up – was incredibly dangerous. However, Avia knew if she said anything, her protests would fall on deaf ears. Elone usually didn’t take no for an answer on these matters,

But Jasmine looked like she would need more looking out for than she did.

_Oh, why in Oblivion not?_

Avia turned to Jasmine.

“Do you want to come with me, Jasmine?” She asked. Jasmine nodded.

“I haven’t travelled in a very long time,” Jasmine informed her. “It would be nice to try again.”

“Then pack your bags,” Avia said. “We leave this afternoon.”

Later that day, while Jasmine had left for her small cottage to pack her belongings, Avia decided to explore the small town one last time. Say goodbye to come of the other few friendly civilians about, such as Arrille and Eldafire.

She had a nice time here, to be sure. Seyda Neen wasn’t a perfect place. And Avia wasn’t sure why she had spent so long here. Maybe it was because she just wanted to relax for a while. Because looking back, she realized just how relaxing her time here was…at least in comparison to her life before and the things that came after.


End file.
